Law in Hogwart
by BlazeArtifexPhoenix
Summary: Simple Law is... forced to Harry Potter world. In that place he is pretty much 'I'm out' K because I'm a little paranoid. This is a Harry is Law's father fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

7 - 7 Harry dør

8 - 14

9 - 21 - Timeline

10 - 28

11 - 35

12 - 42 - 6 law er født (HP 36) HP Dør (41)

13 - 13

14 - 20

A/N This is set in the 4th Harry Potter movie; The Pokal of fire. (Pokal is Danish X'D I meant the goblet of fire) There will be 7 years in time differences; Means if 1 year pass in Harry's world when 7 years pass in One piece world. Law is born when Harry is 36 and Harry dies when he is 41.

* * *

Trafalgar D Water Law, or just Law, picked up this random old notebook in the ruin of the burnt down house he once lived in, he once called home.

Hi... whoever will be reading this anyway. (Might never happen) I am Harry James Potter. I'm currently 11 years old, and is able to read and write thank you very much, it has been 4 years ago since I was killed by my uncle, however I ended up here, I don't where here is but I like it. You see as I'm adopted by ms and mr Trafalgar D. Water. I've had a wonderful life ever since.

Trafalgar weren't sure if he was suppose to be relive or angry that his father was once killed. He wasn't disappointed that he never knew this part of his father's story, beside it is the past. Though now this time he is dead and will never come back again. Law grew angry for those people and marine who killed the whole city he lived in. Their only damn reason was all about the whiteleed disease. Law ran away from his once called home and went out around the world and eventually found Doflamingo and Corazon. That was when he unknowingly made his first accidentally magic though it never happened again after Ope Ope no mi fruit, it seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

A few years later... Law had his own ship with it own crew. The pirate logo was for the reminder of Corazon, a smirking smiley. He soon started to get tattoos in memory of Corazon along with his own heart pirate logo on his chest, back and both upper arms. Even going so far as getting tattoos DEATH on his fingers for every time someone who was in someway a part of his life died. The crew sail around in the world and he was worldly known as Trafalgar Law "Surgeon of death" with a fairly raising bounty. By the time he turned 19 he was proposed as a shichibukai for the marines and accepted it.

* * *

Age 20

Law, in a restaurant in Water7, staring at the wanted posters in his hand, this is straw hat pirates?. Monkey D. Luffy? The D... Why was there some people who have the middle name D and why did is so many hellbent killing the D's? Did anyone even know what D stands for? Even Corazon warned him from revealing his full name but now that he think about it, that wasn't even the beginning of his full name, well not for a few good years ago. Wouldn't it be something like 'Trafalgar Potter D. Water Law' if you had to include your own father's original last name? Nah he would just stick to 'Trafalgar D. Water Law'. It's long enough as it is.

* * *

First time Law meets Luffy was at Sabaody by the tree; number one. The idiotically straw hat captain had just decided to punch one of the celestial dragon, not that they all didn't deserve it, and now there was a bunch of marines right outside the building. Not the strong ones, mind you. He got the feeling that this Luffy was far from intelligent and even worse, there does exist a word called dense. The fight with the marines even how insistence Eustass Kid and Luffy was about taking on the marines along, not that he was a childish them. The worst thing was just that he got the feeling that he would definitely be seeing the straw hat boy once again. Law shuddered by the thought. How dreading.

* * *

For once in his life he wished he never had stepped on the straw hats ship with a deal in his hands. Why did he make that deal again? After the straw hats came to Punk Hazard They had a battle with Caesar and his men. He ended up getting his heart back and dared to set his foot on the plank, boarding the thousand sunny. Again why he did he become an alliance with the straw hats would forever be a mystery. He was getting really impatient. This idiot like to take his time. This was so ridiculous and here he was sitting in their Dining room, Luffy, Chopper, Nami and Ussop along with franky was yelling and fighting over the food again and like usually Sanji joined, Zoro just fell asleep like always. Yeah it was really starting to get ridiculous.

* * *

In Dressrosa, after battle

'This is what Luffy is capable of? Being dense but very strong? How he wish this baka had some brain but yet not.' Law's thought ran miles while as one of the small fairies sew his arm back on where it belongs, in one of their hospital rooms. He backtracked to Doflamingo's sweet moment of lying injured and kissing the ground. Not long after he got on the same ship as the crew of idiots their lives was threatened by a marine and had no chance of getting away. To their pure luck, or rather Luffy's luck, all the not too injured civilian came running and stopped right under the masses of stone which would sink their ships. The straw hats yelled their thanks to the civilian and they gets to sail away in peace.

Now it has been 3 days now from when they got away from Dressrosa and Law sat up against the pillar/mast. They were having like a mini fight over food…... again, Zoro just chilled beside him drinking his booze or whatever he decided to pick up, as long it has alkohol. Beside that point, it was just another fine sunny day on the ship where Law pretended not to exist. Well that might have been until he felt a sharp pain in his head and chest where his heart is to be found, he doubled over in pain and gritted his teeth. Zoro said something and soon enough began to yell, he could see just by the feets of everyone they are panicking. Soon Chopper was in front of him and to his horror Zoro picked him up. His pride was weak enough by losing to Doflamingo but now this? He didn't need that. Just as they reached the lab/mini hospital wing, he felt something similar to a fishing hook, hooking his navel, which was just So not uncomfortable. Suddenly he was pulled into darkness, the last thing he heard from the straw hats was a yelling of "Nani" " What the…" "Tra-guy!" How he so splitted between of killing himself and yell at or strangle Luffy for the ridiculous nickname. He though for a second that he unconscious but the way he still could think and feel told otherwise.

Suddenly light came back in flashing blurs and he was falling or he thought so at least. Well if not it sure just felt like that. The wonderful sea of color was yellow, green, red, blue, grey, brown, black blurs and he took a sharp breath in pain of landing on the rather solid ground on his back. Law grumbled something about having enough pain at the moment and how screwed he felt. He slowly rolled over and shakingly rose on his knees and hands.

Cobblestone. At least he knew he couldn't be at the marines that wouldn't make sense unless they found a way to force devil fruit users to appear up in their celling that is. He took a few deep breaths and staggered to his feets with a glare.

Dumbledore's POV 17 hours earlier or something

Dumbledore was furious, the ball of smoke showing Harry's status, keep changing between dead and alive. Last year it suddenly started to act strange as if the ball was very uncertain. He needed to find out why it couldn't decided after all such a thing had never fail to detect someone's situation. Levitated some books and rather violently dropping them on the disk. He scratched his beard as he finally found something just a bit useful. He found more information in the library, forbidden section, but it was more theory than real stuff. The whole plan was based on hope. It would bring Harry back or at least the nearest thing in Harry's blood line. Though not possible seeing as Harry is 13 years old. He would force the goblet to choice the Potter no matter what under a false school. He cast the old spell that he found about the goblet and put Harry's name in the fire. 'Now that should cover it nicely and I will soon have Harry under me again.'

Back to present, Hermione Granger's POV

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled, voice laced with 'false' confusion. In just a mere minute the roof started acting up and to their horror something fell out from it 'which should not be possible!' Her mind screamed at herself. She soon enough noticed it was a human when it landed and took a good look at he/she. It was, honest to god, a handsome yet a bit scary looking man. He has raven black hair, clothed in a somewhat form fitting sipped up black coat. Blue jeans with leopard print, brown shoes and a fur hat also with leopard prints. He also has tattoos "DEATH" written on his fingers. A very long sword follow and was simple lying beside the man. As soon as he rose from the ground after mumbling something to himself, she let out a gasp at his eyes. Though they weren't special colored or anything it was simple the look of dead in his eyes. Even most idiots in gryffindor would pick it up.

Law's POV

Children, children and children everywhere, this sure could look like a school considering the clothes. What kind of a school had this rule anymore? There was several gasps and a voice asked carefully. "Harry, Harry Potter?" Law turned around to see a long bearded old man. "No." "He is no longer named Harry Potter and he has been death for 12 years now." Law was reminded not to tell his father's new name just in case, you never know with your kidnappers and you never know if they are potential enemy. "Then who are you my dear boy?" Law barely stopped himself from growling at the old man. 'Boy!? And even "My. Dear. Boy!" That he would not take, after all he is already over 18 and is 20 now beside he hasn't been a boy for a long time. Who even call their kidnapped victim "my dear boy" anyway? He isn't the weak boy he once was. The one who lead Corazon to his death.' He gave the goat, as he now dubbed him, a dead glare for reminded him all about his weak past. The goat was getting nervous of the killing intent rolling in aura of this man. "I am not a boy. Name is Trafalgar Law. Surgeon of Death." Law's word sent shiver down everyone's spine.

"Surgeon of Death?" Some whispered confused. Law rolled his eyes but came to a boring idea, tho smirking sadistically. Most caught up with the smirk to be not good outcome. Law zipped his jacket open which revealed muscles and well toned chest with tattoos, the girls/a very few boys swooned. He stuck his hand in the jacket's inner pocket fishing out a heart waiting a moment, letting it sink in that it a beating heart, before crushing it letting blood splatter everywhere. It took them 2 whole minute to realize what happened as he continue smirking. A girl starts screaming that it was a beating heart and chaos was to insure.

Law sneaked out of the building or rather walking casually. Everything went as he hoped they screamed and made a chaos. He took his hat off and follow the screaming group out of the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N My first version of edition is done

I'll try to stick as much as possible to Law's personality. Just a piece of note that in these episodes after the fight with Doflamingo, kinda explain more of Law's personality. I made up with myself that Law probably is still like a child but never shows it. He only shows a mature side but stutters if he is disappointed, still having a fairly straight face.

I decided that Law can use all three kind of haki but just rarely use it. Well he use it if he is too tired to bother weak people/animals too but still…. Rarely. (Don't remember Law ever used Haki → Link → Haki )

* * *

Now what? Moving staircase? Nope. Not going there today. The chances of getting lost was too high. Law turned around to follow these with green ties instead and soon enough he caught up tho walking in the shadows. He of course did not want to be found just yet. Obviously. He ended up going somewhere else when those green ties got to a staircase going down in the dungeons and walked a long time before coming to a door where a familiar smell came from. The smell of hospital thought not as strong as the one he is used to but that was expected coming to about a school.

* * *

Okay he didn't know when he fell asleep but he sure did know that he was startled awake rather rudely. Medic stuff laid shattered around on the floor and a nurse who looked bewildered. "You would want to be more careful with your stuff." Law mumbled and pulled himself up from his resting place, which was beside a bed. "Who are you? You're not one of the students." "Obviously not. No I'm just someone who your wonderful what? Headmaster? Kidnapped." He said sarcastically and bended down to assemble and pick up the stray along with the stuff. "Now was someone in the need of attending?" Poppy just nodded and pointed to a boy laying on a bed across from where he slept. Law brought the stray to the table and did a quick analyse.

In his scanning he noticed, nothing wrong with the boy. "What's wrong with your patient?" He asked and raising one eyebrow resisting an eyeroll. "Oh the poor boy says he got attacked by another student in the hallways and can't move his arm." "I will elaborate, it was lie considering if so he would not sleep like that. Even in sleep you won't lay on top of your injury." Law barely resisted a facepalm and Poppy got a stern look on her face. She woke the young boy up and literally kicked him out. "Now what's your name?" "Law, Trafalgar Law." "Japanese?" He stared at her confused, what was a japanese. It must be a kind of a race or person like pirate, marines or mink folk. "I don't know what you're talking about but I don't believe so." (Poppy wasn't there at dinner because she was in hurry with all the students catching a flu and get sick.) "Oh sorry you see, here we say our birth name first and family name last. As mine, Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy first name Pomfrey family name" Poppy explained.

'Law Trafalgar… No I'll stick to Trafalgar Law.' Poppy and Law talked for a bit longer, well Law was more like waiting for the headmaster or someone else to find him in their hospital wing. Finally after a few hours they, 3 people, arrived as he expected. They froze upon the realization that Law was right here. The goat, an old lady and a greasy haired man. They instantly stopped talking. "Ah Mister Law, was it?" The old madam was the first to break the silence. "It's Trafalgar. Law is my first name." Law refrained from pouting. "Ah Japanese or korean?" "No." The woman looked a little confused but shrugged it off. "Please allow me to introduce us. I am the head deputy of Hogwarts, Minerva Mcgonagall. This is our headmaster Albus Dumbledore and this is our potion master, Severus Snape." Finally he had some names to give these faces. "Now my boy. Are you perhaps ready to discuss this matter with us?" Albus asked Law, not giving up the "my dear boy" thing already.

Law glared, not saying anything. Minerva sighed and decided to take over the talking seeing as Law would not be answering their headmaster. "I have to inform you. See as you was brought here by accident with the goblet of fire. My point is that this goblet of fire is magical and for that reason has bonded you to compete in the Triwizard tournament, if you by any chance refuse, it will take everything related to magic away from you, something we haven't managed to change yet." Law's face turned into a silent horror, not that they really could see that considering he still had a rather expressionless. 'Will this mean that I'll lose my Ope Ope no mi powers? I'm not ready for that as I'm already a supernova and has just picked a fight with one of the emperor alongside with Luffy. Yep Not Ready Anytime!' "I w-will compete." He stuttered, how the hell was he suppose to survive long enough with big mamma and many others on his ass without his power!? "What wrong? You have turn to a worrying shade of white Law." Poppy noted and Law literally fainted as soon she touches his shoulder. The four let out a shocked yell waking all the actual sick kids. Poppy had to apologize and make sure they could sleep once again.

* * *

'Please tell me I didn't faint' Law cracked his eyes open and noticed Minerva and the other waiting by his side. He groaned and rubbed his temple rolling to the teacher free side and faced toward Poppy. "Don't ever give me a heart attack again." Poppy sighed relieved. "Why did you faint?" Minerva asked but Law just mumbled something under his breath and never answered her question, not that he had a chance to. "Good now that you are awake we can get you started in school." Albus said with his annoying grandfather voice and all knowing twinkle eyes. Law did a take and leap into a sitting position. 'SCHOOL!? NOPE! I'M TOO OLD FOR THAT AND NOT GONNA TRY ANYTIME SOON' "Not gonna happen!" He shouted and gave a for once noticeable shocked stare.

"But you are what? 17 years old. You could finely fit in with the last years." Right at that moment Law turned to a half demon. 'I'm 20! Like hell I am going to school with noisy little kids!' "I am 20 and an adult! No if I'll be doing anything when I'll stay right here in this hospital wing!" Oh did he wanna punch that old man if he tried as much as saying something in the line of "No." "I believe it would be a good help with an assistance here. It has been busier than ever with all the guest too." Albus wanted to protest but Mcgonagall agreed before the headmaster got a chance. Lucky enough the teachers had some business called school and classes so they soon went away dragging the old headmaster in tow. "Now why did you faint?" Poppy gave him a pointed stare saying "I'm not letting this one go." "... I have... many great enemies and don't exactly want to die yet." She gave him a confused look but knew better than asking about the matter. "Let's just give these kids a quick scan and see if anyone has recovered." He nodded and went along with it.

* * *

Law was to be found at the courtyard of Hogwarts school, just as someone called out at him stopping him in his track. "Law was it? What kind of a name is Trarafal Law or whatever" Law wanted to pout, his name was not that hard to remember. "I believe, I could say the same toward you Draco Malfoy. I took you for someone who at least had some intelligent before mocking someone else but here you represent otherwise. You can't remember my name and for your information it's Trafalgar Law and piece of note Law is my first name." Law did not resist an eyeroll and simply walked away. "Hey I'm not done with you yet!" Draco sneered with narrowed eyes and got down from the tree he was sitting in. Law made an audible sigh but stilled and turned around with a dead glare. "I would be careful if I was you. After all I can easily kill you and I won't hesitate at it." He said and showed his middle finger to the boy. Pretty much only the muggleborns knew what that meant tho Draco could sense what it meant with Law's glare. "Why you!" Draco pointed his wand at Law and about to shout a bad jinx but all so suddenly turned into a ferret. Law shrugged and left the scene before anyone had the chance to catch him. Before the person who muttered the spell could even say a word, law was gone from the face of this planet.

* * *

Somewhere random in Hogwarts hallways

'How troublesome can one huge school be!' Law was on the run… again. 'Fucking horny teens!' *Him making a face of confusion when reading in the library: Check* *Girls screaming and trying to catch him: Check* *He is currently running away: Check* Yup this was the daily fangirl who turned to a crazy vision of Sanji, whenever they saw something they thought was cute 'Which is NOT cute!'. Scattering screams could be heard behind him just when he thought he had shrugged them off. Running toward the moving staircases and took a look behind. Noticing a random girl getting pushed past the railing of these moving stairs, for getting in the way. 'Shit' He had to do something fast. Making a room and threw his hat to a safe spot (Meaning where she would land no higher than 1 meter above the ground) and mumbled "shamble" The girl let out a shocked shriek when she landed safely on the stair to her right (her right as she is walking up).

Law ran around many corners before he finally manage to shake them off. "Ah mister Trafalgar. Just the one I was looking for. I have to speak with about the task coming in 3 days, oh and something else." Mcgonagall spoke giving him a internal jumpscare. 'All women should have a bell on them' He nodded relieve to get farther away from them. He took a seat crossing his legs and arms. "You see Law, I need to know if you can defend yourself for these task as you have, what i gathered, next to none knowledge about magic, I know I've asked before but I'm a little worried." "Trust me Miss McGonagall, I am very capable of defending myself more or less." She nodded and went on with the next thing. "As we have a tradition, which is dancing to yule ball, when we hold triwizard tournament. As you are one of the champion you have to lead first and dance before the rest of school. Please keep that in mind and learn how to dance if you don't know."

Law's face turned to his typically horror expression, which Mcgonagall still doesn't notice. 'Would that mean I have to invite someone to dance with me!? In front of the school!? Yeah no, I would rather face big mamma, perhaps I can just invite Poppy? Seeing as I am an adult?' "I am not going to dance with horney teens or rather at all. If it is absolute I participate in this evening, I will only dance with an adult." McGonagall chuckled a little her stern face cracking. "I anticipate you would say this mister Trafalgar. I didn't imagine you asked these 3 years or even younger childrens. I do suggest you participate the evening, and you could try invite Poppy. She needs a little rest." Minerva said and ended the conversation. Law nodded and got out while having his thoughts running while. 'Maybe I can just hide away or get myself sick before the yuleball' Mentally shaking his head and threw all thought out of the window. The thoughts could wait for another time.

* * *

First task and Law already wanted to get the whole thing over with but guess what... he is the last one. He sighed and sat down taking a much needed nap, he sometime doesn't sleep or not sleeping enough because he wants to study the medicines here, only Poppy forcing him to stop and rest by saying "The books or plants aren't running anywhere Law, now get some sleep you look like a walking dead." He did ask Poppy about some plants and if he ever did manage to bring a few of them along to his own world, Poppy said that it might be possible seeing as they are magical and can grow just about everywhere. "TRAFALGAR LAW!" There was a booming shout and he woken up from his slumber.

Walking out but stopped for a second, he couldn't see his dragon anywhere. Law used haki to sense it, finding it down between some rocks. 'Now what is it I am suppose to get? The golden egg?' He went to pick it up just as the dragon decided to startle alife up spurting fire but he just sidestepped the fire. He gave a glare using haoshoku and the dragon immediately stilled sensing superiority. It stepped back and lowered itself, letting him pick up the golden egg and walk away, the dragon gave a relieve thought that he wasn't after one of it's own. "What kind of fighting is that?" "Doesn't matter! That was cool. I mean did you see that. He simply sidestepped the fire and glared at the dragon, it immediately stopped even trying." The whispers was everywhere but did he care other than taking the compliment, but honestly the dragon was way easier than the one at home. Well not that they were very strong either. He got his point which was not really reasonable, karkaroff gave him 3, madam Maxime gave him 6, Albus gave him 8. The points 3 and 8 was a little farfetched 6 is reasonable, he did after all not really fight it at all, but the dragon got out unscratched too.


End file.
